Eri Domyoji
A fan of the boy band, Samurai, Eri became infatuated with one of its members, Tetsuya Niizaki. Due to her tall stature, raw physical strength, and lust for Tetsuya, Eri became an outcast amongst the other fans. Nicknamed Sadako, her overbearing and sinister nature caused her to be banned from the group's concerts. Personality Ostracized by her peers, Eri is insecure, deranged, and predisposed towards violence. Because of this, she is easily manipulated by Tetsuya into harming Eikichi Onizuka. Appearance Eri's two most distinctive features are her height and her jet-black hair. Standing at an impressive 190 cm (approximately 6 ft. 3 in.), she towers over most everyone that she encounters. And if that weren't enough to instill fear into those that crossed her path, her eyes are also concealed by her unkempt bangs. According to Eikichi Onizuka, Eri has a pretty face capable of garnering her a prince. History Manga Eri is first introduced during a Samurai concert in Chapter 11 of GTO: Paradise Lost. She is seen hovering over other fans in the crowd holding a foldable fan with a message written on it: "Tetsuya, I'll show you my breasts, so do me". After the concert, three girls approach Eri and berate her for her eerie ambiance and for her lust for Tetsuya. They attempt to take a picture of her face before Eri snatches the ponytail of the nearest girl and throws her face-first into a concrete wall. She continues the violence by punching the next girl in the face and kicking the other one in the stomach before returning with a box-cutter to finish off the first girl. However, she is interrupted by Tetsuya. He demands Eri to cease harming the group of girls and then chastises both parties for what had just transpired. After chastising the three girls who were verbally abusing Eri, he tells them to make themselves scarce and to never mention what happened to the police. He returns to Eri, who flashes her tits and panties in front of him. Unimpressed, he calls her stupid for only wearing underwear underneath her trenchcoat and for thinking something like that would win him over. However, if she were to rough up his homeroom teacher, Eikichi Onizuka, Tetsuya promises that he would fulfill her request to copulate. In response, Eri grabs a light post, rips it out of the ground, and proceeds to severely beat a passerby unconscious (possibly to death even) to prove her monstrous strength and her dedication to Tetsuya. Later on, she ambushes Onizuka and Yuuto Narita as they are walking past an alleyway. Immediately, she stabs Onizuka in the kidney with a survival knife and begins to flee. However, Onizuka is uninjured as he had hidden a stolen adult magazine in his waistband earlier. Eri retrieves a second survival knife from her trenchcoat and attacks Onizuka, who is now armed with two forks. During the fight, Onizuka is pinned underneath Eri. He escapes her hold by stunning her; calling her pretty cute after using his free hand to brush aside her bangs. Onizuka retreats and Eri gives chase. They dash through a nearby convenience store before Onizuka stops to confront her once again. This time, Onizuka allows her to stab him without any resistance on his part. After stabbing him, she snaps a photo and sends it to Tetsuya. Tetsuya replies by saying to meet him in Inokashira Park. There, she is mocked by Tetsuya for believing that he would follow through with his promise. He proceeds to cut his own hand with her survival knife and calls for help. A nearby police officer hears his distress call and arrests Eri. She is then brought to a police cruiser and promptly placed inside. Inside, she finds Onizuka bleeding in the backseat with her. He reveals that he had grabbed a can of tomato purée from the convenience store and hid it in his waistband. But, when she stabbed him, the blade was able to penetrate through the posterior of the can. So while he was able to fool her into thinking he was incapacitated, he did not do so unscathed. Though, he only received a minor wound that his friend Toshiyuki Saejima was able to patch up. Onizuka criticizes Eri for believing that she could win Tetsuya's affection so easily. He mentions that while she couldn't win Tetsuya's affection, she should have no trouble finding another prince. After all, she is pretty cute. And if she kept her eyes on the prize and trimmed her bangs, it should be easy for her to find one. He subsequently suggests that the two of them head to a nearby beauty salon and declares that it will be a new beginning for her. Eri responds by affectionately hugging Onizuka as fresh tears stream down her face. The next day, a strange email is sent to Tetsuya's address containing a link to a countdown. As Tetsuya contemplates the significance of the countdown, Yuuto appears holding a tablet. Yuuto pulls up a stream with Eri standing next to the very same countdown. A message appears on the stream: "Tetsuya Niizaki of Samurai betrayed me, driving me to despair. So, I'm going to kill myself on live video as revenge for what Tetsuya Niizaki did to me. The proof will go up on this website after my death." With the help of Yuuji Akasaka, Tetsuya and Yuuto learn the location of the broadcast: the school gymnasium's storage room. They rush over there only to discover that the Eri has already hung herself. After Eri's suicide, Tetsuya is taken in for questioning by the police. As he is driven away, Tetsuya concedes to the officer driving the vehicle that he is trash and that he should offer his life as an apology to Eri's parents. The officer responds by pulling over and tossing a .38 magnum into his lap. As Tetsuya slowly pulls the trigger, the police officers scares him by yelling, "BANG!" The officer grabs the pistol and reveals that it's a lighter, not a handgun. As the officer is saying this, an ambulance pulls up alongside them. The back door opens and out steps a familiar figure: Eri. However, Onizuka reveals that it's not actually Eri standing in front of the police cruiser, but Saejima dressed as Eri. The arresting officer that sat next to Tetsuya in the police cruiser is actually Eri. Outside of the police cruiser, Tetsuya thanks Onizuka and apologizes to Eri. As compensation, he grants her permission to physically assault him for as long as she would like. In a fury, Eri smashes the trunk of Saejima's police cruiser and rebukes Tetsuya for his offer. Instead of blood, Eri demands that he never betray a fan of Samurai again. As everyone clears out, Onizuka asks Eri if she is sure that she wants to let him off easily. He mentions that Tetsuya would probably do anything right now and that Eri could probably get naughty with him. She responds by saying that she was given a new beginning and that she now has a new goal in life. One that she won't divulge to Onizuka. Eri is seen one last time standing next to Onizuka outside of a Samurai concert. Once again, Onizuka pressures Eri into revealing her new goal in life to him. She replies, "That's a secret. From you at least." Inside of a bag that Eri is carrying, a foldable fan can be seen with writing on it. It says, "I want to be Onizuka-sensei's wife." Gallery Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:GTO PL Characters